Ninja of the Force
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto and Ino become the Ninja worlds first Jedi and team up to defend it from the Akatsuki and the Sith. Naruino


Ninja of the Force

Okay, So I've been reading alot of Naruto/Star Wars fics lately and I thought I'd take a shot at it. Now just to get this out of the way. This is a Naruino fic. If you don't like it thats fine. But please be civil. Oh and so we are clear I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own Star Wars and I don't want to fight the mouse for it. Now that the disclaimer is done... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The Sky was clear the birds wor chirping and a blonde 11 year old girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka was in the forest picking flowers. Ino was a nice girl but a bit naive when it came to people. But that was to be anticipated of a girl her age. As stated before, She was picking flower feeling all around happy. Just then she heared sobbing off in the distance. She went to investigate. When she reached the sorce of the noise she found a young blonde boy with tattered clothing sitting on the edge of a cliff. She recognized the boy as Naruto Uzumaki. The prankster at the academy and a boy she had little care for. Despite her negative thought she walked up next to where the boy was sitting. She lightly tapped on his shoulder making him jump up and grab a knife.

"Relax it's just me." Ino said calming Naruto down. "Why are you out here anyway?" She asked as Naruto put away the knife.

"I was laying low." Naruto said as he wiped his eyes dry.

"How come?" Ino asked starting to get concerned.

"It's my birthday." Naruto said starting to sniffle

"Well, That's a good thing isn't it?" Ino asked

''It is when you don't get attacked without mercy every year." Naruto said. Tears starting to come down from his eyes. Just then it hit Ino how bad Naruto had it. Then out of a desire to stop the boy from crying Ino wrapped Naruto into a sweet hug. Little did they know that a random chuunin had found them. Naruto looked up in time to see the chuunin throw a strong explosive at them. Upon seeing this Naruto turned Ino around and took the explosion strait to his back causing the 2 to fall off the cliff. As the 2 fell Naruto held Ino tight with 1 arm and made a grab for the canyon wall with the other. He was able to slow them down and they reached the bottom relatively safely.

Ino got up feeling relieved that they they were okay until she Naruto's hand all scraped and cut up. "Oh my gosh, Naruto are you okay?" She asked worried

"Huh?" Naruto was confused until he saw his hand. "Oh this? Don't worry I've taken worse hits that this." He said brushing off the pain. "But that doesn't matter. Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine now come here and let me fix up your hand." She said smashing up some medicinal plants smearing them over Naruto's hand and rapping some cloth around it.

"Thanks for that." Naruto said smiling sweetly.

"No problem." Ino said starting to blush "Anyway we should find a way out of here." She said as the 2 began to walk. After they had walked for a few hours they came upon a cave.

"Come on maybe we can find a way out of here threw that cave." Naruto said as they treked through the cave the came upon what looked like a large circular building with a white and orange colored exterior. out of curiousity the 2 entered and found that it was filled with all sorts of technoligy that seemed for lack of a better word alien to them. "What is this place?" Naruto asked

"This is the Ebon Hawk." Said a voice as the 2 kids took a fighting stance. "Relax young ones we shall not harm you. Said a ghostly women. Said woman was quite beautiful ithe a regal air about her. Standing next to her was an imposing man who looked to be in his early 50s with several scars on his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked puting himself slightly in front of Ino.

"As my wife said you may relax. I am Revan and this my wife Bastila. We are Jedi." Revan said as Ino spoke up.

"What is a Jedi." She asked now standing next to Naruto.

Revan and Bastila went on to explain the history of the Jedi the blind evil of the Sith and the nature of the Force. Needless to say the children were amazed by the story and by the end Naruto was the first to speak. "Would it be possible for me to become a Jedi?" He asked with much hope in his voice.

The Force spirits closed there eyes to feel the Force around the 2 children. "I can sence that the both of you are strong in the Force." Bastila said before Revan continued.

"If you like we can train you both." Revan said.

"That would be great. But why would you teach 2 kids you just met. Ino asked the Force spirits.

"Because we can sence that you 2 will use the power of the Force to not only to spread knowledge and wisdom. But also to defend against a great evil that will threaten your world." Bastila said to the children.

Naruto and Ino talked about it for a little bit before they agreed to the training. "Okay now all we need is to find a way back to the village." Naruto said.

"There's some climbing gear in the equipment locker." Revan said as the new padawans went to the equipment locker. Inside were a multitude of blasters lightsaber parts and the climbing gear the 2 were looking for.

After the 2 of them climed out of the ravine Naruto walked Ino home. "Well this been an adventure and a half." Naruto said causing Ino to giggle.

"Yeah it has. So, Jedi training after the acadamy tomorrow?" She asked Naruto smiling.

"Sounds great!" He said with a wide smile. "Well I better get going." He said preparing to leave. "Bye."

"Later." Ino said. "Oh, and Naruto." She said gently grabbing the boy's still bandaged hand. "Happy birthday." She said kissing Naruto's cheek. After that the 2 shared a sweet hug before saying 1 more farewell.

And with that Naruto went off to his apartment. "From outcast to Jedi in 1 day." He said softly. "Best birthday ever." The young Jedi said knowing that his life just made a drastic turn for the better.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Okay, There's the first chapter. Good? Bad? Meh? I'm looking for feedback here. Now real quick. Before you start suggesting saber colors. Naruto will have 1 purple and 1 green. And Ino will have a yellow double bladed saber with an extendable hilt that will be standard size when used for single blade combat and extend by 5 inches to be used in staff mode. As for force powers Naruto will be adept in dark side powers like lightning and in desperate times rage. But he will also use light powers like sheild absorb. Plus add in his Wolverine healing facter from Kurama. As for Ino she will be will be Skilled in Most light side powers like heal, mind trick, absorb, and sheild. And they will both be complete badasses in core force powers like grip, push, pull, and speed. And there saber styles will be like this. Naruto will use Niman, Trakata and Jar'Kai. Ino will use Ataru and Soken. If you don't what those styles are, Just check a Star Wars Wiki or watch part 1 of Lightsaber history on Youtube. Well untill the next time folks... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
